1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detachment tools for use in detaching detachable parts from two-part articles having a fixed part and a detachable part. More particularly, the invention concerns specially designed detachment tools that enable persons having impaired motor skills, persons having hand muscular difficulties and persons suffering from certain disabling conditions such as arthritis, to readily remove detachable parts from various types of two-part articles used for dispensing certain medicaments.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many people are required on a frequent basis to self-administer various types of medicaments. Often these people are elderly or suffer from various physically disabling conditions that make manipulation of drug containers, syringes and similar self-administration apparatus extremely difficult. Other individuals may suffer from impaired motor skills and hand muscular difficulties that make the gripping and manipulation of small articles such as drug containers, syringes and the like difficult if not impossible. Many physically impaired people live in a home care environment where they may not have access to non impaired individuals for assistance and if they cannot self administer the required medicaments in a timely manner serious consequences can result.
While applicant is unaware of any prior art devices, that assist in the self-administration of medicaments, several types of devices for assisting physically disabled persons in dressing themselves have been suggested. By way of example, a number of prior art devices for fastening a garment having a button and buttonhole on the body of the wearer have been suggested in the past. Typically, these devices include a nose member for fitting into the buttonhole of the garment and a collar member formed rearward of the nose member to fit over the button and connect with the button. A neck portion connects the collar member and the nose member. The neck member has spaced guide members which are adapted to fit between the button and the garment. A gripping shaft or stem of the apparatus extends from the collar member. The gripping shaft is gripped by an individual to manipulate the apparatus in fastening the garment.
Similarly, a number of prior art devices have been suggested for use in zipping and unzipping zippers. Such devices typically include a gripping portion to which a hook is interconnected. The hook is used to zip and unzip zippers by inserting the hook through the pull-tab provided on zippers.